shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pharaoh
Introduction Pharaoh is the pirate name of the Ganguro pirate King Black. Both King and his sister Queen were raised and trained by there father for the purpose of being the inspiration to there people. Queen chose to show her people that they could inspire the world by making wondrous machines that aided in the lives of others around them. King on the other hand decided that he would inspire them by showing there power and set out into the world to become the World Strongest. Appearance Pharaoh looks like a gigantic statue made of stone. This however is not his true form. Pharaoh only became like this after he consumed a devil fruit. The fruit changed the composition of his cells and made him look like he does. Personality To understand Pharaoh you have to understand his childhood. Pharaoh was raised to be a light to his people. He was suppose to inspire them to do better and see that they can be major forces in the world. There goal was straight forward, but there paths were blurred. There was no direct way to achieving the goal. As children there father told them to find there own way and simply taught them all he knew. As a result the two twins discovered the world on there own terms. Pharaoh, who was named King at the time, found out he was skilled in the way of violence. His father hoped that he would be a strong warrior of virtue and righteousness. However Pharaoh took pleasure in strength itself and soon became a blood knight. Over time he developed a personality that took pleasure in simply breaking his opponents. It was not enough for him to simply defeat them in a fight. He also wanted to destroy there will and bring them over to his side. When Pharaoh fights he fights not to kill or to mane, but to conquer. Pharaoh wants to put together a massive army of people who he defeated and take control of the world. It is his goal to become a conquer. He purposely molded his own personality into that mold. When ever Pharaoh does something he makes sure he is the best at it. When he laughs he makes sure he is the loudest. When he rages he makes sure he rages longer than anyone else. When he thinks, he makes sure it is deep and well thought. Pharaoh wants to build a legend and purposely places himself into the mold of a Conquering King. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship By normal standards Pharaoh may not be considered a marksmen, but he disagrees. Pharaoh's form of marksmanship comes in the form of him throwing boulders at his enemies. Normally you would not think this was nearly as effective or as powerful, but the strength in his arms is so great that his rocks surpass the speed of a canon ball and hit with much greater force. To make things more difficult Pharaoh has the accuracy of a archer. He can toss a stone with such skill that he can knock the wings off a fly and not kill the animal. Hand to Hand Combat Pharaoh's skill at hand to hand fighting comes from his father. His father was a skilled wrestler and paid money for Pharaoh to learn boxing as well. The Conquering King however did not expand his arsenal beyond those two skills and instead focus on controlling his devil fruit powers. When it comes to hand to hand fighting Pharaoh is not as skilled as other people at sea. He can not do fancy punches that move fast as sound or kicks that looked lie some animal attacking you, but Pharaoh has power far beyond a normal human. With a single punch he can shatter great ice blocks in the frozen north. On one occasion Pharaoh has punched a hole clean through a mountain when a enemy blocked his path. The power behind his blows is his martial arts and even if the enemy is faster than him he can power through to victory. Physical Strength Pharaoh is stronger than most giants and on one occasion he tossed one into a mountain. When a angry giant attempted to punch Pharaoh the Ganguro warrior punched back. When there two fist collide in mid air Pharaoh's fist caused the big man's bones to shatter like glass. Agility Pharaoh is as agile as your average big man. He is not too fast, nor is he too slow. His average speed is his major weakness as speed fighters have the advantage of running circles around. Though Pharaoh has developed attacks to try and counter it, speed is still his weak point. Endurance Pharaoh has the endurance of a tank. One of the main reason why Pharaoh is still alive is because of this little fact. As I stated before the big man's one weakness is speed. However most fighters, who do outs speed him, have a major problem of actually hurting him. When Pharaoh was attacking the Island of Yarum he was assaulted by a giant from behind. the warrior was too busy looking at the battlefield to notice and was struck by the giant's club. The blow caused the club to snap into two, but Pharaoh still stood there without a scratch. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Can cover his entire body Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design Category:Human Category:Ganguro Category:Male Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:LordNoodle Final Pick